


Краски

by AngelJul



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир, где все черно-белое, пока ты не встретишь своего идеального партнера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Краски

**Author's Note:**

> * написано на starbucks фест Т5-19  
> * на [этот](http://goo.gl/lQ0csy) арт

Баки совершенно не понимал, чему можно так счастливо улыбаться в этом черно-белом мире. Когда тебя изо дня в день окружает только лишь серость и уныние, причины для радости найти сложно. Но судя по улыбкам, некоторые все же находили. Особенно те, кто ходили парами и смотрели друг на друга влюбленными глазами.   
Видя такое, Баки невольно вспоминал, рассказанную в детстве бабушкой историю: в ней говорилось о том, что если найти свою вторую половинку, то мир становится не таким серым и скучным, что в нем множество ярких красок, смеха и радости. Но Баки охотнее поверит в то, что все эти люди употребляют наркотики, чем в такую сказку.   
Поэтому, встречая очередную парочку с сияющими лицами, Баки иронично фыркал и думал, что они приняли. С каждым годом, он верил в легенду все меньше и меньше. До тех пор, пока однажды не встретил Стива.  
Баки как обычно, сидел в любимом кафе на летней веранде и не спеша потягивал кофе, разглядывая безликий серый парк. Мимо прошел парень и обронил блокнот, засунув мимо кармана.  
Баки окликнул парня, но тот не услышал. Пришлось поднять блокнот и кинуться догонять парня. Позже, Баки не смог бы объяснить себе, зачем это сделал, но в тот момент его словно потянуло за этим парнем.  
– Эй! – окликнул Баки парня, когда до него оставалось пара шагов.  
Тот обернулся, недоуменно нахмурился, но когда Баки протянул ему блокнот, его глаза комично округлились от удивления. Похлопав для уверенности по карманам, парень взял блокнот:  
– Черт! Не заметил, как обронил его. Спасибо, там были мои наброски для занятий, – улыбнувшись, пояснил он.  
Баки кивнул и протянул руку:  
– Баки.  
– Стив, – ответил тот крепким рукопожатием, а Баки замер, сжав его ладонь. Потому что глаза Стива стали на мгновение _голубыми_ , – С тобой все в порядке? – спросил Стив, когда пауза затянулась.  
Баки моргнул и наваждение исчезло. Он даже не знал, откуда в памяти всплыло название. Баки просто знал этот цвет и узнал его, когда увидел. Он потряс головой и с легкой извиняющейся улыбкой разжал свою руку:  
– Все отлично, извини.  
– Я обязан угостить тебя выпивкой, за то, что вернул мне блокнот, – хмыкнул Стив.   
Баки со смешком кивнул и согласился. А вечером, когда они смогли добраться до квартиры Баки, увидел кусочек розового заката, но списал это на выпивку и разыгравшееся воображение из-за раздумий за обедом. Добравшись до кровати, он вырубился рядом со Стивом, чтобы проспать ночь, наполненную мутными сновидениями. С этого дня все и началось.  
Они как-то незаметно стали близкими друзьями и проводили кучу времени вместе. Но не это было странным. Было странным то, что Баки начало казаться, что он сходит с ума.  
Потому что стоило Стиву взъерошить ему волосы, как потом Баки замечал, пушистое белое облако, плывущее по чистому _голубому_ небу. Или же в парке, когда они играли во фрисби, но Стиву быстро надоело и игра переросла в безобидную потасовку, Баки потом замечал, как легкий ветер треплет сочную и яркую _зеленую_ листву. Один раз, после того, как они заснули на диване после просмотра фильма, а проснулись в обнимку, Баки увидел на улице бабочку… _лимонно-желтую_ бабочку…  
Он мрачнел с каждым днем, считая, что сходит с ума. Но упорно продолжал молчать и не говорить такому же мрачному Стиву. А дальше становилось только хуже: стоило их рукам соприкоснуться при передаче чего угодно, как Баки понимал, что кожа Стива уже не серая, а _бежевая_ , волосы _темно-русые_ , а губы _алые_ …   
И это не проходило, оставалось с Баки, въедалось под кожу, и теперь он _видел_ настоящего Стива – цветного и кажется, любимого далеко не как друга. Потому что этому подходило только одно объяснение – та бабушкина история из детства…  
Задумываясь о случившемся, Баки пришел к выводу, что началось все тогда, когда он встретил Стива. Ведь впервые цветными Баки увидел его глаза. После этого знания, он начал избегать излишних прикосновений Стива и сам перестал дотрагиваться до него без необходимости, надеясь, что все пройдет и станет серым и унылым. Потому что цвета _пугали_. Неизвестность – _пугала_.  
Баки банально боялся, что это только он один начал меняться, что это только для него Стив – вторая половинка. Ведь такое тоже же могло быть, правда?  
Баки помнил это странное чувство безответной любви еще с подросткового возраста, когда ты считаешь человека тем единственным, а он смеется тебе в глаза в ответ на признание и растаптывает твое сердце. Только тогда ничего не взрывалось внезапным цветом, а сейчас…   
Странное поведение Баки не осталось для Стива незамеченным. Он сначала пытался расспросить, что случилось, а когда не получал ответа – смотрел нечитаемым взглядом и молча уходил. А когда Баки начал шарахаться от его прикосновений, терпение Стива закончилось:  
– Может, объяснишь, что происходит? – прижимая Баки к стенке, ровно спросил Стив, но на дне _голубых_ глаз плескалась ярость. – Сначала ты замыкаешься в себе, потом начинаешь меня избегать, а сейчас вообще дергаешься от меня, словно я заразный! – к концу фразы, Стив уже говорил, с трудом сдерживая злость. – Или ты догадался о том, что значишь для меня и поэтому я тебе стал противен?!   
– Что? – уставился на него Баки, не поверив в то, что услышал.  
– А то! – Стив отпустил его и отвернулся, отойдя к окну, – я теперь вижу… все, – вздохнув, пояснил он, рассматривая, как в парке за окном дети запускают разноцветного бумажного змея в голубое небо, – я думал, что и ты тоже, но, похоже, ошибался.   
– Ты тоже видишь… цвета? – недоверчиво нахмурившись, спросил Баки.   
– Да! – рявкнул Стив, резко обернувшись, но затем осекся: – Тоже?  
Баки нервно прошелся по комнате, рваным движением взлохматив волосы, а потом немного истерично рассмеялся:  
– Я думал, что схожу с ума, когда клубника в руках неожиданно расцветала _красным_ или ты притаскивал _оранжевые_ воздушные шарики. Но я не сошел с ума и это правда, – растерянно закончил Баки.  
– Что именно? – подойдя ближе, тихо спросил Стив.  
– История. Про две половинки и наполненный красками мир. Бабушка рассказывала мне в детстве, а я не верил. Не верил, что все пресловутые рассказы про вторые половинки – правда, что мир совершенно другой, удивительный и прекрасный, когда ты нашел этого человека, что…  
Договорить Баки не успел – Стив смял его в объятиях и заткнул настойчивым поцелуем. Баки закрыл глаза, но чувствовал, как из комнаты исчезает уныние и скука, как все вокруг обретает свой цвет и индивидуальность, как они со Стивом наполняются _красками_ …  
Баки никогда бы не подумал, что сможет понять те широкие улыбки, что он видел на лицах немногих, но теперь… теперь он понимал. Кажется, он нашел свою вторую половинку, которая идеально подошла и заполнила все сколы его души.   
Разорвав поцелуй, он заглянул в голубые глаза Стива и счастливо улыбнулся.


End file.
